Podría ser que
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Una vez más intentando algo en este foro... El contenido del escrito y todo lo demás les dará a entender de que se trata, así que diviértanse un ratito con mi aportación. Un saludo.
1. Chapter 1

**Podría ser que...**

 _Nota: Derechos de autor ya saben de quien ─Amano Akira─, aquí sólo nos divertimos un poco tomando algunos elementos de su obra y jugando con la imaginación._

 _¿Alguien podría pensar alguna vez, observando a un carnívoro sediento de sangre cuando desgarra a su víctima, qué llegara a sentir el llamado de la naturaleza? Pero las bestias también se reproducen tarde o temprano…_

Hibari Kyoya no parece tener otra cosa en mente que implantar la disciplina a su modo por toda el área de Namimori empezando por la escuela. Por ello ocupa la mayor parte de su tiempo en recorrer las instalaciones escolares y más allá de sus muros en su afán de evitar pleitos, contiendas, destrozos, robos y cualquier actividad que se saliera de las normas… sus propias normas; y eso lo ubicaba como un sujeto peligroso al que nadie en realidad quería desafiar.

Su motivación era encontrar al rival con el que pudiera luchar sin cansancio, alguien digno de ser mordido hasta la muerte… y por fin pareció encontrar a ese alguien en la persona menos esperada.

 _\- 1 -_

Se acercaba el día de San Valentín, una fecha especial en la que las chicas les obsequian chocolates a los chicos a manera de darle a conocer sus sentimientos, y eso tenía la población escolar con la emoción a flor de piel.

─… Tsk… qué fastidio… ─mascullaba Gokudera Hayato tras lanzarle una mirada cargada de molestia al grupito de niñas que llevaban unos diez minutos observándole con ojos soñadores en tanto le seguían de cerca, aunque mantenían una distancia razonable. Él era uno de los pocos que odiaba este tipo de festividades ya que le desagradaba totalmente que las mujeres lo acosaran a cualquier hora.

─ Vamos, vamos, Gokudera, deberías ser más amable de vez en cuando… ─le dijo Yamamoto Takeshi, uno de sus compañeros de clase, soltando una carcajada baja─… pues recibir chocolates de las chicas no es tan malo ─agregó sonriente y dicharachero.

Los jóvenes caminaban por uno de los pasillos del colegio Namimori en compañía de otros dos compañeros: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna para los cuates, a quien reconocían como el "jefe" de su familia, los Vongola, la más importante dentro de la mafia italiana, aunque éste aun no lo aceptaba del todo; y Kozato Enma, un chico de tamaño menudo al igual que Tsuna, y quien también ostentaba un título dentro de la mafia ya que él es el jefe Décimo de la pequeña familia Shimon. Después de una variedad de acontecimientos terminaron siendo amigos y restablecieron los lazos de alianza y amistad de los primeros jefes de sus respectivas familias… y eso es otra historia que no viene al caso aquí.

─ Tsuna – kun, seguramente estarás muy contento porque sí recibirás chocolates este año ─le dijo Enma a Tsuna mirándolo con una mezcla de admiración y alegría aunque en su rostro se notaba un gesto de desgana.

─… Eto… bueno, sí, tienes razón en eso, Enma – kun… ─él le sonrió un tanto avergonzado. No tenía mucho tiempo de haber iniciado la relación soñada con la chica que le gustaba desde hace mucho─… tal vez Kyoko – chan prepare chocolate casero para todos los amigos ─añadió condescendiente.

─ Eso sí que es tener suerte, Tsuna ─le dijo Yamamoto sin cambiar el gesto alegre y despreocupado─, mira que no cualquiera recibe chocolate casero preparado especialmente con amor ─puntualizó.

─… Yamamoto… todas las chicas de tu club de fans te han dado chocolates todos los años desde que íbamos en secundaria ─le recordó el aludido poniendo una cómica mueca de incredulidad… o sea, su amigo había recibido chocolates de más durante tanto tiempo y aun así se hacía el inocente.

─ Bueno, sí… no estaría bien de mi parte el romperle el corazón a las chicas diciéndoles que no después de que se esfuerzan tanto en elaborarlo ─respondió éste con una risita apenada.

─… si serás, friki del béisbol… Me extraña que no te dé dolor de estómago por comer tanto chocolate ─bufó Gokudera mostrando su contrariedad. Por más que las chicas le asediaran él no tenía empacho en rechazar los chocolates dado que no le interesaban los compromisos.

─ Es que la mayoría de ellos los regalamos como postre de cortesía en el restaurante de mi viejo ─se explicó el aludido con total desparpajo─, y reparto el resto con los del club de béisbol que no recibieron ninguno.

─… eso explica muchas cosas… ─externó Tsuna en voz baja con gesto de resignación en tanto Enma miraba a Yamamoto con asombro por su gran habilidad en el trato hacia las chicas… así que en eso radicaba su suerte.

Se colocaron apoyados en la malla que separaba la zona de las canchas deportivas del resto del colegio y a lo lejos pudieron observar a un grupo de grado superior tomando su respectiva clase de deportes.

─ Es raro ver a Hibari – san tomar clase con su grupo ─señaló Tsuna un tanto pensativo fijándose en ese detalle en específico.

─ Hibari sigue las recomendaciones del profesor Borin, su maestro particular ─en ese momento Reborn, el pequeño tutor de Tsuna, apareció al lado de ellos surgido de la nada y luciendo un diminuto traje deportivo a la medida.

─ ¡Reborn! ─éste soltó una breve exclamación de asombro al verlo ahí, y después le echó en cara una reconvención con aguda voz─. ¡Oye, Reborn, ya te he dicho que no te aparezca de repente en la escuela que me vas a meter en problemas!

─ Ciaossu, muchachos ─el pequeño se hizo el desentendido y saludó a los demás con una sonrisita de diversión en el rostro infantil.

─ ¡Deja de ignorarme! ─dijo Tsuna con voz más chillona.

─ ¡Yop, pequeñín! ─le saludó Yamamoto tan alegre como siempre.

─… eto, hola, Reborn – san… ─fue el saludo de Enma con algo de recato.

─… Reborn – san… ¿acaso es cierto que el gran profesor Borin le da clases particulares a Hibari? ─le preguntó Gokudera con asombro.

─ Sip, él recibe sólo a los mejores promedios ─le respondió el pequeño con simpleza.

─ ¿Pero por qué? ─cuestionó Gokudera poniendo gesto de enfado─ ¡Yo también tengo buen promedio y puedo ser alumno del profesor Borin! ¡Por favor, Reborn – san, haga algo! ─y al momento se inclinó ante el infante en una respetuosa reverencia.

─ ¿Entonces piensas dejar a Tsuna solo en la escuela? ─le cuestionó el aludido un tanto serio.

─… ─ciertamente esas palabras lo pusieron a pensar.

─ Oye, Reborn, ¿por qué no le dices a Gokudera que tú eres ese tal profesor Borin? ─Tsuna le echó en cara el que aun siguiera jugando con esa tontería del cosplay dándoselas de profesor universitario.

─ Ya sé que soy genial en muchos aspectos, Tsuna, pero basta de confundirme con una gran eminencia como el profesor Borin al cual conozco personalmente… ─le contestó el infante y sacó de entre sus ropas una foto de apariencia antigua la cual le entregó en las manos─… Aquí está la prueba de que no miento ─. En ella le veía retratado junto a su cosplay, o sea un Reborn normal y uno vestido con una toga, en actitud sonriente y relajada.

─ ¡Esto es Photoshop! ─externó el adolescente con un pequeño grito.

─ Es cierto… no puedo llamarme una buena mano derecha si abandono al Juudaime en estos momentos que me necesita ─respondió Gokudera al fin con voz compungida… ¿cómo pudo haber pensado semejante cosa?─. ¡Discúlpeme, Juudaime, estaré a su lado sin importar lo que suceda! ─y se le arrodilló a Tsuna en actitud sumisa.

─… Go… Gokudera – kun… ─a lo que Tsuna correspondió cambiando el gesto por uno abochornado. No le parecía nada bien el que su amigo le tratara con esa devoción total, pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos dado que él _(Gokudera)_ se sentía bien haciéndolo.

─ Gokudera, has de saber que el carácter de Hibari se desarrolla mejor trabajando en solitario alejado de las personas, es su naturaleza como guardián de la Nube; pero tú eres mejor estando con Tsuna y los demás pues eso te caracteriza como guardián de la Tormenta, así que difícilmente podrías ser alumno del profesor Borin con esas particularidades ─les explicó Reborn a todos a modo de lección, dirigiéndose específicamente a Gokudera.

─ Reborn - san sí sabe lo que le conviene a la familia… ─murmuró Enma respetuosamente mirando al Arcobaleno con los ojos redondos como platos.

─ La verdad no me gustaría estar sin Gokudera en el salón, se sentiría muy solo y silencioso ─dijo Yamamoto con una leve carcajada de alivio.

─ Eso no es gracioso, friki del béisbol ─le refunfuñó el mencionado mirándolo con cara de fastidio.

─ ¿Pero por qué Hibari sí toma la clase de deportes con su grupo?... no entiendo ─Yamamoto ni se inmutó y antes bien le lanzó a Reborn la pregunta con un gesto de incomprensión.

─ Bueno, también debe ejercitar su cuerpo para no perder condición─ se explicó Reborn con su sonrisa inocente volviendo la vista hacia el campo─. Además ya tiene alguien que lo motiva más que Sasagawa ─señaló.

─ ¿Alguien más aparte de onii – san…? ─preguntó Tsuna con visible extrañeza. ¿A qué se refería su tutor con eso?

Era cierto que ahora Hibari y Sasagawa Ryohei, amigo de ellos y hermano mayor de Kyoko, la ahora novia de Tsuna, por fin habían coincidido en el mismo grupo escolar e incluso parecían más cercanos hasta cierto límite, dado que el primero no asistía a las clases regulares más que para presentar los exámenes; pero de eso a que alguien más le motivara parecía haber un mar de distancia.

─ Abre los ojos, Tsuna, y entenderás a que me refiero ─externó el pequeño con el rostro más que alegre.

─ ¡Claro, ahora tiene compañeros más fuertes con los cuales también puede pelear! ─exclamó Yamamoto con una carcajada baja.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─Tsuna parpadeó sin comprender.

─ Seguramente Reborn – san se refiere a mis guardianes, Aoba, Julie, y Adel, que también van en su grupo ─externó Enma con simpleza soltando un suspiro bajo.

─ ¿Aoba Koyo y Katou Julie?... pero si son un par de degenerados sin remedio, no creo que le interesen mucho a Hibari ─habló Gokudera empleando un tono escéptico intentando no sonar grosero.

─ No te olvides de Suzuki Adelheid… creo que aún tiene cuentas que saldar entre ellos ─reconoció Reborn con visible complacencia─. Y ella es un hueso duro de roer ─concluyó.

En ese momento los de grado superior terminaron sus ejercicios y casi de inmediato vieron a Ryohei acercándose con paso rápido llevando algunas cajas con material deportivo sobre un hombro. Al pasar a su lado les saludó alegremente.

─ ¡Hey, Sawada, y todos ustedes, sean extremos hasta el extremo! ─les dijo a modo de recomendación hablándoles en voz muy alta y sin detenerse.

─ Ya no seas tan ruidoso y apúrate, Sasagawa ─detrás de él siguiéndole muy de cerca venía otro muchacho cuyo aspecto aparentaba más edad que la de un estudiante de preparatoria. Rubio de peinado levemente relamido y con gafas oscuras.

─ ¿A quién le estás diciendo que se calle, Aoba Koyo? ─le recriminó el mencionado lanzándole una mirada enojada─. Esto tenemos que arreglarlo con una pelea ─agregó.

─ ¿Por qué no mejor cierran la boca los dos, par de ruidosos? ─intentando darles alcance distinguieron a uno más con gesto de aburrimiento, gafas normales que le daban un aire de nerd y cuyo mentón estaba adornado por una rala barbita.

─ Tú no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Julie ─oyeron la voz de Aoba al regañarlo perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Tsuna y sus acompañantes les siguieron un momento con la vista mientras en sus rostros se dibujaban las muecas más graciosas. Sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando se escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

─ Si siguen perdiendo el tiempo aquí me veré obligada a liquidarles… ─les dijo duramente con gravedad.

─ Adel… no estamos haciendo nada malo, en serio ─Enma fue el primero en hablarle utilizando un leve tono de súplica.

Suzuki Adelheid es miembro de la familia Shimon y posee el anillo de la tierra con el atributo del glaciar que congela todo en una gruesa e impenetrable capa de hielo, algo que va bien con su personalidad un tanto fría y distante. Es una chica bastante alta para ser mujer, con un cuerpo voluptuoso que ya quisieran muchas aunque eso no le ha impedido ser una luchadora con gran habilidad en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que la hace prácticamente insuperable. Pero había algo que le molestaba desde hace tiempo: el hecho de haber sido derrotada por Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la Nube del Jefe Décimo Vongola, y eso le motivó a retarle semanalmente desde que llegó a Namimori como estudiante transferida en un intento por vencerle, algo en lo cual Hibari parecía estar de acuerdo de alguna u otra manera ya que nunca se negaba a pelear.

─ Enma… ─la chica dulcificó su mirada por una fracción de segundo ya que le tenía a su "jefe" un gran cariño de hermanos y no se sentía capaz de lastimarle ni un poco, pero eso duró lo que dura un parpadeo pues prontamente recuperó la seriedad al mirar a los demás─… no deberías permitir a los Vongola el conducirte por malos caminos ─externó.

─… Oye, nadie le habla así al Juudaime… ─Gokudera le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos e intentó tomar una de sus dinamitas, las cuales suele traer ocultas entre su ropa.

─ Gokudera – kun… no… ─Tsuna se sobresaltó y rápidamente tomó a su amigo por el hombro para impedirle un movimiento brusco.

La chica no se dejó amedrentar y antes bien parecía dispuesta a atacarle primero pero alguien llegó a interrumpirles.

─ Pelear en los pasillos va contra las normas… ─Hibari llegó en el momento justo con las tonfas preparadas y miró a la muchacha con gesto de desagrado─… por eso tendré que morderlos hasta la muerte ─puntualizó lanzándoles una mirada fiera a los demás. Tsuna casi se atraganta del miedo con su propia saliva.

─ ¡Hi… Hibari – san! ─exclamó en voz baja y temblorosa.

─ Ciaossu, Hibari, Adelheid… ─Reborn consideró adecuado intervenir y les saludó parándose entre los dos─… estos muchachos están esperando el toque del timbre para tomar su clase deportiva ─les explicó en entonación de voz convincente y consiguió su objetivo pues ambos bajaron la guardia ─. Y les recomiendo que ustedes también se vayan o se les hará tarde para su siguiente clase ─puntualizó a continuación sin cambiar la amabilidad.

─ Es cierto, ahora nos toca la clase de deportes ─confirmó Yamamoto con sonrisa de alivio y gesto de inocente.

Los dos mayores, Hibari y Adelheid, se lanzaron una última mirada desafiante y cada quien se fue por su lado sin decirse nada. Y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

─ ¡Qué pesadilla!... ¡No sé quién da más miedo, si Hibari – san o Adelheid – san! ─suspiró Tsuna con temblorosa voz mientras llevaba algunas pelotas de futbol entre las manos.

─ Tsk… son tal para cual ─opinó Gokudera visiblemente indignado ayudándole con el resto.

La tarde de ese día en casa de la familia Shimon…

─ ¿Y qué le vas a regalar mañana al presidente? ─se escuchó la aguda voz Shitt P., otra joven perteneciente a esta familia, notoria por su extravagancia tanto en el vestir como en su forma de hablar y no se diga en el comer, dirigiéndose a Adelheid cuando ésta se encontraba en su propia habitación realizando sus deberes escolares en un pergamino.

─ Shitopichan, ¿acaso no sabes llamar a la puerta? ─haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco pues parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos. Con irritación lanzó la hoja de pergamino manchada en el cesto de la basura─. Tengo cosas más importantes en que ocuparme para pensar en tonterías… ─agregó mirándola fijamente─… y, además, ¿por qué haría yo algo semejante por ese idiota? ─le cuestionó al final torciendo el gesto con fastidio total.

─ Pues porque a ti te gusta, no puedes negármelo ─le respondió su compañera con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros─. Mañana es San Valentín ─recalcó un poco emocionada.

─ Como si me importara ─replicó Adelheid y buscó una nueva hoja de pergamino en su escritorio para continuar escribiendo, aunque un imperceptible rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

─ Oh, ya veo… ─Shitt P. la miró con mayor curiosidad─… ¿entonces vas a escribirle una carta para expresarle tus sentimientos?... Es tan romántico ─agregó en voz soñadora.

─ ¿Qué tonterías dices? ─respondió la otra levantando la vista para lanzarle una fulminante mirada de molestia.

─ Yo decía… yo decía… ─la extravagante chica le sonrió de forma traviesa y decidió salir antes de que su amiga se enfadara en serio─. ¿Me acompañaras a comprar los chocolates para Enma y los demás?... ─le preguntó cantarinamente desde la puerta─… Quiero encontrar uno grande para regalárselo al lindo Gokudera como muestra de mi total amor hacia su persona ─complementó.

─ Sólo dame diez minutos y terminaré con esta tarea ─Adelheid recompuso el gesto por uno más tierno y retomó su escritura.

─ Te espero ─Shitt P. cerró la puerta despidiéndose.

En cuanto su compañera se retiró Adelheid tomó un nuevo pergamino y lo desarrugó con cuidado.

─ No me explico porque estoy haciendo esto pero así tiene que ser… ─se dijo a sí misma y sus mejillas enrojecieron nuevamente. Ya decidida concluyó con su tarea para poder ir de compras junto a Shitt P. y así tener listo el chocolate para los muchachos.

Tal vez fuera cierto o tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas, pero en los últimos meses le había parecido que Hibari Kyoya no era tan insoportable en realidad a pesar de su enorme ego y expresión de forajido con los que intentaba compensar el hecho de tener baja estatura… eso le daba un aire interesante y también la atormentaba bastante. Pero ya lo tenía decidido y no daría marcha atrás expresándole todo completamente sin esperar algo de su parte.

 _Nota: Para quien no ha leído el manga les comunico que la familia Shimon hace su aparición como continuación después de la terminación del anime (yo espero que ya lo animen, por ahí leí que saldría muy pronto), así que léanlo para entender muchas cosas ocurridas entre Hibari y Adelheid, así como entre Tsuna y Enma junto con el resto de los guardianes. La trama de la historia es algo que se me ocurrió dado que no es del todo descabellado el que se pudiera dar… disfruten la continuación sin tanta miel._


	2. Chapter 2

**Podría ser que...**

 _\- 2 -_

Al siguiente día el bullicio en el colegio era constante y los afortunados como Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato eran técnicamente perseguidos por montones de chicas, encabezadas por Shitt P., quienes se habían propuesto a obsequiarles toda una variedad de cajas de chocolates primorosamente decoradas y con dedicatoria especial. Unos cuantos recibirían chocolate de compensación como prueba de amistad y otros pobres infelices no saborearían ni un pedazo.

Todo ese alboroto le sentaba bastante mal a Hibari pero no podía hacer más que encerrarse en la oficina del comité hasta que ya se hubiera hartado del escándalo. Él era de esos pocos quienes no recibían nada… tal vez alguna caja enviada por una admiradora anónima ─es difícil de creer pero no faltan ese tipo de chicas amantes de los hombres de apariencia ruda, especialmente si no son feos─, que terminaba siendo repartida entre los restantes miembros del comité si acaso estaba de buenas o en la basura si su humor se ponía pésimo durante el día; pero eso era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, era lo de menos para alguien con un genio como el suyo. Súbitamente la puerta fue abierta para dar paso a la persona que menos quería ver ese día en especial.

─ Esto es para ti y no me preguntes nada ─Adelheid se presentó ante él dejando caer en el escritorio un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta roja, mostrando la habitual seriedad en su rostro.

Hibari puso gesto de extrañeza por un milisegundo mirándola y mirando el pergamino.

─ ¿Acaso vas a renunciar al comité? ─le preguntó al momento recomponiendo la expresión.

─ Eso quisieras… ─le respondió ella sin mudar el semblante─… y no te preocupes en darme una respuesta que no la necesito ─añadió dando la vuelta para retirarse por donde había entrado cerrando de sopetón.

El muchacho permaneció sin moverse por un breve lapso, quizá meditando en lo que ella podría haber escrito en el pergamino que ahora estaba frente a él. Se sintió tentado a arrojarlo a la basura sin más pero luego sonrió brevemente y decidió darse la oportunidad de leerlo.

─ Nada más que tonterías… ─dijo al terminar botándolo una vez más sobre el escritorio. Se arrebujó en el asiento para dormir, subió los pies y por un instante cerró los párpados respirando pausadamente.

Luego de un cuarto de hora pareció pensarlo mejor pues volvió a tomarlo, volvió a leerlo y sonrió una vez más de forma imperceptible. Doblándolo con cuidado lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para después levantarse y salir de la oficina dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la siguiente área favorita para él: el patio superior de la escuela.

─… así que eso es lo que piensa… ─se dijo a sí mismo en voz muy baja mientras recorría los pasillos que lo llevarían a su destino, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisita maliciosa. Algunos que le vieron venir se ocultaron rápidamente en donde pudieron para no estorbarle.

─ El presidente se ve tan aterrador cuando sonríe… ─murmuraron varios de ellos con temblorosa voz mientras le veían alejarse.

Allá, en la soledad del tejado, lo suficientemente alejado del ruido del colegio, Hibari releyó el pergamino un par de veces y al momento soltó una carcajada burlona.

─ Suzuki Adelheid… eres bastante graciosa después de todo ─dijo en tono hilarante guardando otra vez el escrito─. Bien, creo que te daré una respuesta conveniente el día adecuado ─añadió dejándose caer en un área poco soleada mientras dirigía la mirada al cielo para ver las nubes pasar, y las pupilas le brillaron de forma misteriosa.

Transcurrieron las horas y al caer la tarde todos los miembros del comité disciplinario hacían sus rondas por los pasillos, para comprobar que no hubiera algún desperfecto y todo se mantuviera en orden. Cada uno de ellos debía reportar los incidentes al presidente y fue el turno de Adelheid para presentar los registros, cosa que no le sentó del todo bien pero que de todos modos tenía que realizarlo pues así ya lo habían establecido en el orden del día. Y, entre más pronto fuera hecho, más pronto saldría de ese lugar. Está vez se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta y entró cuando le fue permitido.

─ Aquí están los informes finales, presidente ─le dijo tan seria como de costumbre haciendo de cuenta que nada anormal había sucedido esa mañana, colocando el paquete sobre el escritorio.

─ Me gustan los trabajos eficientes y tú haces bien tu trabajo, Suzuki Adelheid ─le dijo él levantando la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla de frente, conservando también su habitual gesto de aburrido.

─ Ese es mi trabajo en el comité y sólo cumplo con mi parte… ─puntualizó ella sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Por unos segundos permanecieron callados sin quitarse la vista de encima ni cambiar la actitud… tal pareciera que intentaban hurgar en la mente del otro para descubrir sus secretos más profundos a través de las ventanas de su alma. El movimiento de una pequeña sombra que penetró por el ventanal les hizo desviar su atención.

─ Midori tanabiku namimori no… ─Hibird, el ave consentida del comité, se presentó cantando armoniosamente el himno de la escuela mientras se posaba con cuidado en la cabeza del muchacho. Y allí, parada en el pretil de la ventana, se encontraba una niña de apariencia china cuya edad no sería mayor a seis años, la cual llevaba una pequeña caja de regalo adornada con un gran moño.

─ Así que otra vez estás aquí, niñita… ─Hibari la saludó con inusual amabilidad regalándole una breve sonrisita traviesa.

Ella enrojeció intensamente cuando él se levantó del asiento para acercársele y, bajando la carita, le extendió los bracitos entregándole el presente, el cual fue tomado con cortesía.

─ Lo mejor para ti es buscarte un novio de tu edad ─le sugirió Hibari a continuación dándole un par de palmaditas suaves en lo alto de su redonda cabeza.

La pequeña se puso más colorada si acaso es posible imaginarlo, y de un salto bajó de la ventana para salir corriendo con rumbo al patio. Durante ese momento Adelheid se mostró asombrada por el actuar tan anormal de Hibari, pero supo ocultarlo bastante bien cuando él volvió a fijarse en ella después de echarle un último vistazo a la niña que se perdió en la lejanía.

─ ¿Algo más? ─le preguntó recuperando el genio y la actitud, y sin más se dejó caer en la silla para abrir la cajita de regalo examinando su contenido fugazmente. Del interior sacó un chocolate y se lo echó a la boca saboreándolo de una mordida.

─ Me retiro… ─la joven dio la vuelta y salió cerrando cuidadosamente.

Dirigiéndose a la salida Adelheid meditaba intentando recordar… "¿Dónde he visto a esa niña?... no recuerdo, pero estoy segura de haberla visto antes". Ni bien recorrió unos metros por el pasillo cuando a sus oídos llegó el ruido provocado por una explosión, y asomándose por una ventana vio una reducida columna de humo por el área de las canchas.

─ Seguramente los Vongola tienen mucho que ver… ─se dijo con irritación encaminando velozmente su pasos hacia allá. Sin importar lo que Enma dijera debía liquidar al causante del alboroto.

Al acercarse se percató de que en diminuto cráter que se había formado se encontraba desmayada la pequeña niña china, y no se veía a nadie más a su alrededor.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios le pasó? ─se preguntó un tanto sorprendida apurando el paso.

Justo en ese momento, por el lado opuesto del pasillo, hizo su arribo Hibari _(con Hibird a la cabeza como de costumbre)_ acompañado por otro singular niño vestido a la usanza china.

─… ¡Presidente!... ─ella no pudo evitar la exclamación al verlo por tercera vez en ese día, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la presencia del pequeño a su lado.

─… supuse que no habías llegado muy lejos, Suzuki Adelheid ─fue la respuesta de Hibari con su misma expresión de "pokerface" y dejó de prestarle atención observando a los dos infantes, pues el chiquillo se acercó a la niñita levantándola con cuidado y colocándosela en la espalda.

─ Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Hibari… ─el niño le agradeció al muchacho empleando una entonación educada _(para ser niño tenía una voz bastante armoniosa)_ y después se volvió a mirar a la joven dedicándole una leve reverencia─… Le agradezco también por su preocupación, señorita, y descuide usted ya que I-pin sólo se emocionó demasiado y no pudo contenerse ─le explicó con calma.

El joven ni se despidió y dándoles la espalda regresó por donde había llegado mientras el pajarillo volvía a tararear el himno de la escuela con toda calma y tranquilidad.

─… bueno, que se le va a hacer… ─el pequeñín negó con un movimiento de cabeza poniendo un tierno gesto de resignación por un segundo y enseguida le dirigió su atención a Adelheid─. Puedo observar que usted y Hibari son buenos amigos ─le comentó amablemente.

─ Para nada… ─respondió la muchacha con distracción ya que su vista permaneció fija hacia el lugar por donde Hibari se había ido, y con su mirada parecía estar deseándole lo peor.

─ Él es un buen muchacho… aunque un poco malcriado ─observó el niño sonriendo levemente─. Por cierto permítame presentarme, señorita, mi nombre es Fong y me siento honrado de conocer a tan bella dama ─agregó inclinándose nuevamente a modo de saludo.

─ Suzuki Adelheid ─respondió ella volviendo la vista para observarlo con detenimiento y no pudo evitar sonreírle un momento ya que le pareció más lindo que Skull, un revoltoso niño que vivía con ellos en agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida de Enma en una ocasión─. Parece ser que también eres un Arcobaleno como Skull, ¿o me equivoco? ─le preguntó con curiosidad.

─ Algo hay de eso… ─contestó Fong dedicándole una nueva reverencia─. Si me disculpa me retiro, he de llevar a I-pin a casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi… usted ha de conocerlo también ─expuso.

─ ¿Viven con el Décimo Vongola? ─le cuestionó la chica endureciendo un poco la voz. "Claro, ya sabía que los Vongola tenían algo que ver" meditó en sus adentros.

─ Sawada Tsunayoshi es muy amable por recibir a I-pin y hacerse cargo de su custodia ya que no puedo cuidar de ella todo el tiempo ─le dijo el pequeño en entonación respetuosa mirándola muy fijamente con sus grandes ojos café oscuro─. Si ahora estoy aquí es porque Reborn me pidió ayuda dado que tiene planeado un entrenamiento conjunto con la familia Shimon… y supongo que usted es de esa familia porque conoce a Skull ─adicionó un tanto alegre.

─ Soy la portadora del anillo de la tierra con el atributo del glaciar ─reconoció la muchacha sin dar más detalles.

Sin lugar a dudas Sawada Tsunayoshi se había mostrado como un postulante digno al cargo de Jefe Décimo Vongola y, a pesar de que ellos, los Shimon, habían actuado en su contra mediante engaños e incluso se atrevieron a retarlo a un duelo junto con sus respectivos guardianes, en su corazón no había lugar para rencores y concertó con Enma y los demás una nueva alianza reanudando la amistad que en su tiempo tuvieron los primeros jefes de sus respectivas "familias".

─ Entonces la veré pronto en un par de días, señorita Adelheid… ─Fong se inclinó una vez más y de un salto llegó a la parte más alta de la barda perimetral de la escuela, llevando con total agilidad a la pequeña desmayada─. No deje de entrenar pues Hibari es un caníbal irracional cuando de pelear se trata ─añadió antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

La joven torció una vez más el gesto demostrando su desagrado y se alejó dando zancadas presurosas reparando que la sangre le hervía de rabia… claro que estaría presente en esos entrenamientos ya que tenía muchas ganas de romperle la cara al engreído ese. Durante buena parte del camino a su casa iba distraída maquinando la mejor estrategia de ataque, una que fuera efectiva para bajarle los humos a Hibari y ponerlo en su lugar de una vez por todas, cuando el sonido de una voz familiar la hizo reaccionar.

─ ¡Adel, ya no pienses tanto en el presidente o podrás perderte! ─era el decir de la cantarina voz al aproximarse a su posición.

─ ¡Shitopi, deja de decir cosas sin sentido! ─deteniéndose de sopetón se volvió para regañar a su compañera mirándola con reproche.

─ Yo sólo digo, no te enfades… ─ésta se le acercó muy sonriente y despreocupada─. ¿Entonces sí le diste al presidente ese pergamino con tus sentimientos escritos en él? ─le preguntó con curiosidad empleando nuevamente una voz cantarina.

─… en serio, Shitopi, basta ya con eso ─Adelheid puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo mientras resoplaba un poco para descargar su rabia. Después continúo andando siendo seguida por su compañera─. Dime, ¿estuviste todo el día persiguiendo al fastidioso de Gokudera Hayato? ─le cuestionó con censura.

─ Yo y todo su club de fans ─confirmó la extravagante muchacha sin pizca de vergüenza─. Al final no le quedó de otra más que aceptar nuestros chocolates ─detalló más que feliz.

─… que ganas de perder el tiempo… ─la mayor masculló soltando otro suspiro leve de pura resignación.

─ Al menos Yamamoto Takeshi es un chico de lo más dulce y por eso ya no sé quién de los dos me gusta más para mi colección ─añadió la otra poniendo un gesto de meditación.

─ Tú sí que estás mal de la cabeza… ─señaló Adelheid haciendo otra mueca de fastidio.

─ Vamos, vamos, tienes que admitir que los Vongola son unos chicos lindos ─Shitt P. no pudo evitar una risita traviesa.

─… por favor, sólo son unos niños tontos ─replicó su interlocutora.

─ Tal vez Sawada Tsunayoshi sí parezca un tontín, pero es lindo a su modo al igual que nuestro querido Enma ─contratacó ella sin borrar la sonrisita.

─ Enma no es ningún tonto, así que no lo compares con Sawada Tsunayoshi… ─a Adelheid no le agradaba en absoluto que se hablara mal de su pequeño "jefe" dado que le tiene en gran estima, por lo que se puso bastante seria llamándole la atención a su amiga─… puede que sea algo distraído pero no es tonto.

─Bueno, esos dos tienen su gran talento bien oculto ─admitió Shitt P. dándole por su lado─. Lo importante aquí es que también te gusta uno de los Vongola y te armaste de valor para decirle lo que sientes ─puntualizó empleando una entonación un tanto soñadora.

─ A mí no me gusta nadie… y menos ese que tú crees ─la mayor negó tenazmente con la cabeza pero ya no pudo ocultar el leve bochorno que se reflejó en sus mejillas. Y se puso a pensar… ¿acaso el muy idiota de Hibari Kyoya habría notado también sus sentimientos y por ello se daba más importancia? No, era imposible que un insensible cara de palo como él le prestara atención a algo que a la mayoría de los chicos los haría babear pensando en cosas sucias.

─ Sigue negándolo si quieres que de todos modos yo también soy mujer y tengo mi sexto sentido desarrollado… no vas a engañarme como a Koyo y Julie ─canturreó la extravagante chica dando unos pasos como si fuera bailarina de balet, e inclusive hizo una pirueta─. Por cierto esos dos están muy conmocionados porque Kaoru y Rauji recibieron más chocolates que ellos ─agregó dando la explicación no pedida utilizando una entonación de pena.

─ ¿En serio? ─inquirió Adelheid un tanto seria pero no inquietada. Tal vez Ooyama Rauji y Mizuno Kaoru no eran los más apuestos de su "familia", pero eran mucho más confiables que Katou Julie y Aoba Koyo dado que no eran unos pervertidos de mente cochambrosa como éstos últimos.

─ Seguramente han de estar llorando junto con Skull… ─puntualizó Shitt P. algo más alegre─… y se pondrán más tristes cuando se enteren de lo tuyo con el presidente ─añadió.

─ ¡Hibari Kyoya y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! ─la mayor se mostró enfadada aunque evitó gritar en voz alta.

─ Pero algún día la tendrán y entonces seré la madrina de su boda… ─señaló Shitt P. con picardía mientras se alejaba a una distancia razonable─. Ahora me voy a bañar ─remarcó al abrir la puerta de acceso a la casa para entrar corriendo.

─ ¡Uy, Shitopi, eres una intrigosa! ─Adelheid descargó un poco de su molestia dándole un golpe al árbol que crecía en el patio, pero era tanto su enfado que lo derribó ocasionando un ruido terrible. De todos modos ni se preocupó por ello y entró azotando la puerta.

Los muchachos escucharon todo el escándalo y las vieron pasar una detrás de la otra, pero notaron que venían agitadas y decidieron no preguntarles nada… es más, ni les hablaron para no molestarlas.

─ Probablemente ese maldito presidente hizo enojar a Adel poniéndola a trabajar de más… ─masculló Julie cuando ella se alejó, saboreando lentamente uno de los pocos chocolates que había recibido.

─ Yo no sé qué tiene ese tipo en contra de alguien tan dotada de hermosura como nuestra Adel… ─remarcó Aoba haciéndole segunda chupándose los dedos manchados─. Tal vez estaba esperando recibir un chocolate de su parte y, como no se le hizo, se desquitó de esa forma… ─agregó dándose sus aires de sapiencia.

─ Bueno, eso sí que es un gran consuelo… es seguro que ese cretino no recibió nada de nada ─inquirió Julie con una sonrisita de diversión meditando en eso.

─ ¿Y quién le daría algo a un tipo como él? ─cuestionó Aoba y los dos soltaron una carcajada burlona.

Kaoru, Ooyama y Enma prefirieron no dar su opinión y continuaron con sus deberes mientras Skull se escabulló silenciosamente en un intento por espiar a Shitt P. en paños menores, algo que lamentaría más tarde.

Llegada la hora de dormir encontramos a Adelheid en su habitación acomodando cuidadosamente sus cosas en la mochila para el siguiente día cuando la puerta fue abierta y cerrada repentinamente por una singular personita, la cual se instaló ahí como si nada.

─ Cuéntamelo todo, Adel… ¿le diste la carta al presidente? ─era Shitt P., quien la miraba con gesto emocionado como si fuera a gritar de gusto.

─ Shitopichan… ─la mayor le lanzó una mirada de fastidio─… ya te dije que ese sujeto no me interesa para nada ─remarcó con total seguridad si bien intentó ocultar el leve rubor que tiñó sus mejillas una vez más… ¿por qué le pasaba eso al querer negarlo?

─ Oh, vamos, Adel, si hasta te pusiste roja ─señaló la otra soltando una risita cantarina.

─ ¡Esas son suposiciones tuyas! ─dijo Adelheid un poco a la defensiva enrojeciendo con intensidad.

─ Está bien… está bien, ya no te molestaré… ─Shitt P. mudó el semblante por uno solemne y se le acercó para tomarla de las manos─… pero no olvides que tenemos un lazo de familia inquebrantable y por eso puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites ─añadió mirándola fijamente.

Eso fue suficiente para que Adelheid bajara la guardia y abriera su corazón… aunque tal vez Shitt P. fuera bastante alocada era seguro que le guardaría ese secreto, y siempre es mejor tener a alguien con quien explayarse en una situación así.

─ La verdad es que no sé si fue correcto pero lo hice… ─manifestó tumbándose en la cama soltando un suspiro de pesadumbre─… y de seguro ni lo leyó ─confesó un tanto contrariada.

─ O tal vez sí lo hizo, no podemos estar seguras de nada ─comentó Shitt P. dándole esperanzas, acomodándose en la silla del escritorio.

─ Ahora pensará que soy una tonta… de hecho yo también lo creo así ─la mayor se sintió más descorazonada al suponer eso.

─ Lo importante es que le confesaste lo que sientes y eso no puede pasarlo por alto como un Vongola que se respete… ─mencionó Shitt P. con bastante seguridad volviendo a sonreír─. Por cierto, ¿qué le dijiste exactamente? ─preguntó curiosa.

─ Que deseaba más que nunca morderlo, masticarlo, escupirlo y hollar sus restos como una forma total de liquidación… ¡qué vergüenza! ─declaró Adelheid tapándose la cara.

─… ─por unos segundos Shitt P. se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir─… Bueno, eso es lo que sientes por él, así de sincero y romántico a tu manera ─externó encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Tú crees eso? ─le interrogó su amiga mirándola a través de sus dedos.

─ Espera su respuesta el Día Blanco… y si no lo hace es porque aún es un inmaduro a pesar de ser lindo ─concluyó la extravagante volviendo a sonreír divertida.

─ ¿El presidente… lindo?... ay, Shitopi, a ti cualquiera te parece lindo ─observó Adelheid en tono resignado.

─ No, no todos son lindos… ─la aludida hizo una mueca de disconformidad al momento─… Skull es un niño muy malo y nada lindo ─agregó un poco enfurruñada.

─ Por cierto, conocí a otro pequeño Arcobaleno de nombre Fong… dijo que vino a ver al Arcobaleno que vive con el Décimo Vongola porque van a preparar un entrenamiento conjunto entre familias ─le relató Adelheid a su compañera sin ánimo de preguntar que había hecho Skull para molestarla.

─ Eso suena fascinante… ─opinó Shitt P. poniendo un gesto soñador ya que su imaginación voló por unos instantes desvariando con Gokudera Hayato. Recomponiéndose en un segundo le preguntó a su amiga─. ¿Dónde conociste a ese pequeñín?

─ Estaba con el presidente está tarde al salir de la escuela… si no mal recuerdo me dijo ser el tutor de una niñita china que de igual modo se hospeda en casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi ─dijo su interlocutora a modo de respuesta.

─ ¿Y por qué estaba con el presidente? ─inquirió la extravagante con gran curiosidad.

─ Bueno, creo que buscaba a la niña… y lo creas o no ella le regaló una cajita de chocolates al presidente ─expuso la mayor empleando un tono levemente burlón como restándole importancia.

─… mmm… así que le regaló chocolates al presidente… mmm… ─murmuró Shitt P. con énfasis.

─ ¿Y eso que tiene de especial, eh?... ─a Adelheid no le agradó mucho ese tonito.

─ Entonces tienes una rival por el amor del presidente ─recalcó Shitt P. afirmando con la cabeza.

─ ¿Pero qué cosa dices?... si sólo es una niña pequeña ─la mayor volvió a encenderse poniéndose a la defensiva─. Además, pensándolo bien, Hibari Kyoya no me gusta en absoluto ─puntualizó firmemente tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

─ Si tú lo dices… dulces sueños, querida ─Shitt P. consideró que ya había sido suficiente para su compañera así que se levantó de un salto y ágilmente se encaminó hacia la puerta, despidiéndose con un beso al aire.

Suzuki Adelheid bufó un poco y se acomodó mejor en la cama para dormir mientras murmuraba "Shitopichan y sus ideas…". Tardó una media hora en conciliar el sueño pensando en la posibilidad de recibir o no una respuesta de parte de Hibari Kyoya: ¿Aceptaría sus sentimientos o se burlaría de ella abiertamente? Lo preferible sería que no le dijera ni una palabra y la dejara continuar su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido… y lo ideal sería que nunca hubiera leído la carta, así vivirían en paz. Cuando al fin cerró los ojos vivió algo parecido a una pesadilla.

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─se preguntó al encontrarse en un lugar completamente blanco semejante a la nada, pues no se veía el inicio ni el fin de dicho espacio.

De pronto apareció frente a ella una silueta, la silueta de un muchacho que le daba la espalda. Intentó darle alcance pero sin éxito.

─ ¿Presidente… eres tú?... ─le preguntó al reconocerlo dado que también pudo observar al pequeño Hibird posado en la cabeza del joven─. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo en mis sueños, Hibari Kyoya?

Él no le contestó pero se dio la vuelta para verla de frente, y tal era la intensad de su mirada que la puso muy nerviosa.

─ ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¡Anda, no te quedes callado que me molestas! ─le cuestionó levantando la voz en tanto hacía un esfuerzo por no tartamudear, pero no pudo evitar enrojecer visiblemente. En vano miró hacia todos lados buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

Hibari sonrió levemente de lado y a ella le pareció una mueca burlona.

─ Ya me traes harta… ─por ello sintió mucho coraje y unas incontrolables ganas de golpearlo. Desgraciadamente no podía dar ni un paso.

Súbitamente al lado del joven apareció la pequeña niña china llevando la cajita de chocolates en sus manos. Se veía más segura que en la realidad ya que no se avergonzó cuando le ofreció la caja.

─ Es para usted, Hibari – san ─le dijo respetuosamente con una dulce vocecita infantil, inclinándose en una educada reverencia.

Entonces él, olvidándose de Adelheid, se agachó para levantar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se fue con ella perdiéndose en la lejanía. La joven, al verse sola, notó una angustia aplastante en el pecho y su gesto se contrajo en una mueca de temor, horror, espanto… ¿acaso estaba viendo su futuro?

─ ¡No sabes cómo te odio, Hibari Kyoya! ─gritó con todas sus fuerzas más ese grito se perdió en la inmensidad. Y se soltó a llorar compungida.

Afortunadamente despertó casi de inmediato sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro.

─ Fue sólo un sueño… sólo un sueño… ─se dijo limpiándose con el dorso de la mano y volvió a acomodarse en la almohada esperando olvidar.

Media hora más tarde soñó algo diferente que le hizo recobrar la calma… de hecho veía el rostro angelical de un pequeño de ojos oscuros que le decía en voz suave "Espera por el Día Blanco, Suzuki Adelheid, y olvida los temores que te inquietan".

Y, en la oscuridad de su habitación, Hibari Kyoya dormía profundamente con el deje de una sonrisa de entusiasmo en el rostro; mientras el pergamino y la cajita de chocolates quedaron juntos sobre la mesita de noche.

 _\- Epílogo -_

Día Blanco… una tradicional fiesta en Japón en la cual los muchachos les dan una respuesta a las muchachas que les expresaron sus sentimientos el día de San Valentín, una costumbre que se ha ido perdiendo poco a poco por la influencia occidental y porque la mayoría de los chicos no son tan abiertos como las chicas.

Ese día era un día de lo más normal para Suzuki Adelheid: llegar a salón de clases, ocupar su lugar y tomar todas las clases con atención y cuidado, eso sin dejar de lado sus obligaciones para con el comité disciplinario. Nada podía prepararla para lo que sucedió esa mañana en particular mientras todos sus compañeros armaban el alboroto habitual con los cotorreos entre chicos y chicas esperando el desarrollo del día, el profesor hizo acto de presencia y como de costumbre empezó con el pase de lista. Repentinamente a sus oídos llegaron los dulces trinos de un pajarito que se metió por una de las ventanas abiertas del aula y descendió directamente en el asiento de la muchacha cantando sin parar mientras todos, incluido el catedrático, le prestaban atención.

─ ¡Hibari… Hibari…! ─gorjeó la avecilla mirándola fijamente con curiosidad, casi como si estuviera insinuándole algo.

─ Estás equivocado… el presidente y yo no nos parecemos… ─ella le contestó en un susurro con el deje de una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que tal vez se había perdido.

Súbitamente la puerta del aula se abrió y la pequeña ave elevó el vuelo para posarse en la cabeza de quien se presentó ahí tan tarde: Hibari Kyoya.

─… Hi… Hibari – san, ¿se… se le ofrece algo? ─el maestro le musitó con una entonación temblorosa y educada encogiéndose de miedo en el asiento.

Éste no le hizo caso y dirigió sus pasos al centro del aula haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros se pegaran a la pared con todo y sillas para no estorbarle en su camino. Cuando llegó frente a Adelheid se detuvo y le habló con total calma:

─ Suzuki Adelheid, esto es lo que te mereces por aquel día… ─dejando caer en el pupitre un pequeño pergamino enrollado y sellado con una cinta morada. Nadie podría adivinar lo que pensaba dado que su rostro mantenía la expresión imperturbable que acostumbra.

─… ─ en la cara de la joven no se notó cambio alguno si bien en su interior se sintió levemente turbada por la tan repentina aparición del muchacho, pero más que nada por el hecho de que le diera algo. Sin decir nada tomó el pergamino y lo guardó en su bolso.

A Aoba Koyo y a Katou Julie se les fue la quijada al piso de la impresión… ¿acaso eso era la respuesta a una declaración de amor en San Valentín? No podía ser cierto.

Cumplido ya su cometido Hibari dio la vuelta y se retiró así como había llegado. Por unos segundos se mantuvo un silencio total ya que todos parecían estar procesando lo sucedido hacia unos momentos. Los murmullos subieron de tono hasta que Sasagawa Ryohei se levantó ruidosamente de su asiento exclamando con sonora voz:

─ ¡Esto es tan extremo… olvidé pedirle prestado a Hibari sus apuntes de matemáticas!

Varios cayeron cómicamente de sus bancos al estilo anime… ¿a quién le importaba eso ahora?

─ ¡Si serás idiota, Sasagawa! ─Aoba no iba a quedarse callado y le echó en cara su total falta de sentido común─. ¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara para enterarte de lo que pasó?

─ ¡A mí nadie me dice idiota y menos un idiota como tú, Aoba Koyo! ─le respondió el aludido amenazándolo con un puño.

─ ¡Sólo un idiota no sabe nada de nada y ese eres tú, idiota! ─Aoba no iba a permitir que Sasagawa le insultara así que le contestó elevando más la voz.

─ Jóvenes… por favor… ─el profesor intentó hacerse escuchar entre los cuchicheos del grupo y las vociferaciones de ese par.

─ ¡Adel, dime que no tienes una relación con el presidente! ─y Julie, por su parte, se abalanzó sobre su compañera dándole un abrazo apretado mientras sollozaba compungido.

Eso colmó la paciencia de Adelheid así que, haciendo gala de sus habilidades marciales, dejó a Aoba, a Julie y a Ryohei admirando las estrellas en pleno día. Inmediatamente salió del aula para llevarlos a la zona de castigos por perturbar la paz del colegio sin siquiera pedirle permiso al profesor. De todos modos nadie pensó en detenerla ya que no querían ser los siguientes en la lista de castigados.

Cuando Tsuna, Enma y los demás se enteraron de que Ryohei y compañía habían sido "liquidados" fueron a buscarlos preguntándoles que había sucedido.

─ ¡Adel le declaró su amor al maldito ese de Hibari… y él le ha correspondido abiertamente!... ─lagrimeó Julie encontrándose suspendido cabeza abajo de la rama de un árbol, mientras Aoba y Ryohei no dejaban de lanzarse indirectas intentando golpearse.

─ ¿¡Qué Hibari – san hizo que…!? ─a Tsuna le dio un escalofrío por la espalda ante la probabilidad de una relación sentimental entre semejante par.

─ Eso me da mucho miedo… ─Enma no se guardó su comentario aunque no mudó mucho la cara de apatía que suele poner.

─ Lo digo y lo sostengo… esos dos son tal para cual ─externó Gokudera haciendo un gesto de fastidio total en tanto Yamamoto sólo soltó una breve risita de resignación.

Y ya en su casa, en la soledad de su habitación, la curiosidad de Adelheid fue muy fuerte y rápidamente abrió el pequeño pergamino para leer su contenido: "El deseo es mutuo… y esperaré con ansias hacerlo realidad en cualquier momento". Esas palabras la hicieron enrojecer intensamente… ¿eso significaba que… exactamente qué significaba eso?

─ ¡Pero algún día voy a darme el gusto de liquidarte, Hibari Kyoya, lo juro! ─por eso lanzó un alarido de enfado pero, por algún motivo, el pergamino quedó resguardado en el fondo de un cajón.

 _Nota final: una relación que no suena descabellada imaginarla dado que Hibari Kyoya y Suzuki Adelheid son casi idénticos en el actuar… de hecho mis sospechas son ante todo porque Amano Akira le da a la familia Shimon dos guardianes mujeres, siendo una de ellas, Suzuki Adelheid, la más notoria por alguna razón. Tal vez existe esa posibilidad en un futuro no muy lejano puesto que, al regreso del arco del futuro (en el manga), hubo cambios en su presente que también modificarían su nuevo futuro, y uno de ellos es haber conocido a los Shimon y las llamas de la tierra._

 _Saludos, espero se hayan divertido un poco._


End file.
